


Feed My Frankenstein

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, tcc - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: Hey Yaspajo, How's it going? You still breathing or did the Rona or Dylan steal you from me? Either way. Enjoy.P.S. TAG YOU ARE OFFICIALLY IT!!!
Relationships: Dylan Klebold - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Feed My Frankenstein

“But Dylan you promised that we would have the whole afternoon to ourselves!” I groan out at him as I watch the look of pure distress wash over his face.  
“I know and as soon as I finish this shit with Brooks then we will. It won’t take that long to get what we need and then it will be just the two of us like I said. We can go where ever you want to go” he says as he pulls me into his arms, trying to reassure me that he is not in fact going back on his promise.  
“It just feels like all you ever do anymore is stuff for the Frankenstein show or hang out with Eric. We never get alone time anymore. I’m starting to think that you don’t want to be with me” I reply as I pull away from his embrace.  
“That couldn’t be further from the truth” he responds while grabbing my arm and pulling me back into his chest forcefully.  
“I love you Y/n, I can’t wait to be alone with you” he whispers out as I hear voices approaching the front of the auditorium.  
“You ready man?” Brooks asks as he waves the camera around trying to be silly.  
“Yeah let’s roll” Dylan responds before kissing my cheek.  
“Y/n you can go sit up top on the other side so you aren’t in the shot if that’s cool” Brooks says without looking my way, causing me to roll my eyes and walk off in a huff.  
I take my seat in the very top row out of sight. I can see them perfectly but I can’t hear a word they are saying.  
I take out my book and decide to catch up on my reading while I wait for them to get finished. That doesn’t last long though as I hear my boyfriends loud laughter and I jerk my head his way to see him throwing his head back in hysterics.  
“I wish I could hear what is so damn funny” I whisper to myself as I watch Dylan run his hands through his hair and my mood quickly changes from one of irritation to one something quite the opposite.  
I watch as he does some weird hand gesture with both hands and then once again runs them through his hair before leaning back in the chair looking more relaxed.  
“I wonder what he would do if I went and took my spot in his lap right this second” I whisper again and realize that I have moved to the edge of my seat to try to get a better view.  
I feel my cheeks start to burn when he glances over his shoulder at me. I quickly lean back in my chair and pull the book up over my face trying to hide that I have been watching him.   
When I slowly lower it back down his eyes are still on me and he has the biggest smile on his face.  
Dylan brings his hand up and curls his pointer finger signaling for me to come to him and I don’t even need time to think about it. I throw my book back inside my backpack and off I go his way.  
“What are you looking at?” he asks with a smile as I approach.  
“Oh, you saw that huh?” I reply and don’t understand why I’m feeling so shy about it.  
“Yeah I did” he says with a laugh and reaches out, grabbing me by my waist and pulling me into his lap.  
“So bored all you could do is stare at me?” he asks as I bury my face into his neck.  
“I wouldn’t say bored. I had my thoughts to keep me busy” I say back trying to stop the smile from spreading on my face.  
“What thoughts would those be?” he asks, pulling away so that he can see my face.  
“I was actually thinking about coming to sit right here if I’m being honest” I say back still trying to calm the ball of nerves in my stomach.  
“On that note, I’m gonna dip out. Dylan can you lock up?” Brooks asks after he finishes gathering all of his stuff.  
“Yeah man” Dylan says, not taking his eyes off of mine.  
“Cool” Brooks says before giving us a wave over his shoulder and disappearing up the aisle.  
“So let me cut all the lights off and we can lock up and leave” Dylan says lightly pushing to signal for me to get up.  
“What if I don’t want to get up” I reply, teasing him.  
“I thought you wanted to go be alone somewhere?” he asks looking at me questioningly.  
“We are alone” I reply with a smile.  
“That’s true I guess. But we are also very out in the open” he says motioning around us with his hand.  
“Then let’s go somewhere not so out in the open” I say back as I stand up off of him and start walking towards the sound booth.  
He doesn’t respond but follows close behind me as I lead the way up the aisle.  
I walk inside the booth and he closes the door behind us after following me in.  
“I never pictured you going for this” he says as he walks over and sits down in the chair in front of the sound board and starts cutting the auditorium lights off one by one.  
“You know I have no patience” I reply, walking over and running my hand from the back of his neck up into his hair.  
I play with his hair for a second before letting my hand run down and under the top of his shirt, dragging my fingers lightly over the top of his chest.  
“That feels good” he breathes out once all the lights in the main building have gone out.  
“If anybody comes in the auditorium all they are going to see is us with this bright light still on” I say with a small laugh.  
He reaches for a knob and lowers the lights in the tiny room so much that it takes my eyes a minute to adjust.  
“Better?” he asks, looking back over his shoulder at me.  
Without a verbal response, I move around in front of him and straddle his lap.  
“So this is really happening huh?” he asks as his hands both move at the same time, coming around behind me and gripping my ass, pushing me further into him.  
“Seems that way” I reply and lower my mouth to his neck, planting soft open mouthed kisses on the spot that I know makes him crazy.

He moves his hands up to my waist, gripping more firm than before, and starts to push me back and forth on top of him. I instantly feel the growing bulge in his pants and the friction is also causing my own body to react.  
I pull my mouth away from his neck and he immediately finds it with his own. Going straight in for the kill, he parts my lips with his eager tongue and when his meets mine I let out a moan.  
He responds with his own , deeper than mine, as I grind my hips on him and his fingers dig into my jeans.  
“Take these off” he says as he breaks the kiss and grabs at the button on my jeans.  
I stand up and shed my pants. He reaches out for me but before he can grab me I lower myself down onto the floor in front of him and I watch as his eyes go from confused to full of realization of what I’m about to do.  
Without a second of hesitation he quickly undoes his pants and opens them for me before leaning back in the chair waiting eagerly.  
“Long gone is my shy boyfriend” I say with a laugh before reaching up and pulling him out of his boxers and stroking him slowly.  
“Very gone” he breathes out as he closes his eyes and lets his head fall back.  
I lower my head and take my time letting my tongue run slowly over his sensitive tip. I see him grip the arm of the chair out of the corner of my eye and know that I’ve got him right where I need him to be.  
I run my tongue down his length and back up before taking him all the way inside my mouth as far as I can go.  
His hand shoots down to the back of my head as he lets out a loud hiss. He lifts his hips thrusting up towards me as I bob my head on him.  
“No you have to stop that” he moans out while pulling me away from him.  
“You don’t like it?” I ask as I look up at him, knowing that he does.  
He quickly stands and spins me around to where I’m facing the window looking out into the auditorium.  
“You know I love that shit” he says into my ear as he reaches around in front of me and his fingers go down to find my core.  
He teases me, running his finger up and down my heat, causing me to pant out and push back into his hand.  
“I’m so ready” I moan out when I can’t take anymore of his teasing.  
He lines himself up from behind me and slowly pushes in, agonizing inch by agonizing inch, so slow that my hips start to move on their own, bucking back into him.   
“Slow down Y/n” he says as he grips my hips so that I can’t move, completely at his mercy.  
When he finally fills me up, I let my head fall forward, the feeling almost overwhelming me to the point of tears.  
“This is as close as we could possibly get” he whispers into my ear before placing a kiss right below it and starting to move his hips.  
He leans back off of me and starts to bring me into him as he picks up his pace. I try to control my sounds but the pleasure he is giving me is making it impossible.  
“Dylan that feels amazing” I say out as he starts to go harder.  
“The most amazing feeling in the world” he responds and leans back down, kissing me right between my shoulder blades, making my body break out in instant chill bumps.  
“I’m so close” I moan out and he loosens his grip on me allowing me to push back into him and find my release.  
“Oh fuck” he hisses as his thrusts get sloppy and he pulls out of me spilling onto the floor of the soundbooth.  
I lean all of my weight onto the table and he bring his head down to rest on my back. We stay that way, both fighting for air and trying to recover for several minutes.  
“That’s gonna leave a stain” he finally says, breaking the silence.  
“Something to remember me by when you have class” I laugh out while getting myself dressed.  
“Like I could ever forget you” he says back with a smile as he fastens his own pants.

Once we are put back together he cuts the remaining light off and we walk hand in hand out of the auditorium. As soon as we are outside the door we come face to face with Brooks.  
“I forgot the camera. Went back in to grab it and realized I didn’t need to be there. I swear I didn’t see anything” he says looking completely embarrassed.  
“I’m not going to apologize if that’s what you are waiting on” Dylan responds with a blank expression and I try to hide my laughter.  
“No apologies necessary” Brooks responds before pushing past us and opening the door to go back inside.  
“Hey you may want to watch where you step if you go in the booth” Dylan yells out after him and I can no longer control the laughter spilling freely from me.


End file.
